beybladefanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Wing Anubis SW145RFS
Wing Anubis is a beyblade released with the Random Booster Vol.1 Crippled Chimera. Face Bolt: Anubis The face depicts Anubis, the Egyptian god of mummification. Energy Ring: Anubius-X Anubius is primarily two-sided. It features rounded sides but with a triangular-like spike between them. The rounded sides also appear to have a very small gap as well. The colour is translucent blue. Fusion Wheel: Wing-X Metal Frame Wing's Metal Frame highly resembles the Metal Frame that of Blitz. As they are both circular with various triangular protrusions. Wing contains three of these protrusions whereas, Blitz has three with three square-like indents; Wing does not carry these indents however. These protrusions fill the gaps created by the Core's wings which in turn make it resemble Blitz. Wing's Metal Frame does appear more thicker than Blitz's though and smaller. Just like Blitz, it can be rotated to change between Modes. Additionally, Wing's Metal Frame features a black arrow that helps determine which Mode, Wing is to go in. Core Wing's Core features three-wings with a gap between them, this gives Wing's Core a high resemblance to Storm and Spiral due to this. Common with all Pegasis-themed Beys, the wings have the distinct appearance of a Pegasus' wings but these wings appear to be thin when viewed from the inside. Wing's Core also has the numbers, "0", "1", and "2". These are used to help determine the Mode, Wing will use. Mode Changes Wing has three different Modes and each can be switched by simply rotating Wing's Metal Frame over Wing's Core. They are as follows, "Ironclad Attack Mode" where the arrow of the Metal Frame goes onto "0". "Mortal Blow Attack Mode" where the arrow of the Metal Frame goes on "1". Lastly, is "Pound Attack Mode" where the arrow of the Metal Frame goes on "2". In ironclad attack mode, there are no blades sticking out, in mortal blow attack mode, there is 1 blade sticking out, and pound attack mode has 2 blades sticking out. weight distribution is also affected in different modes; In Ironclad Attack Mode, it is balanced, but when in Mortal Blow Attack Mode and Pound Attack Mode, it is imbalanced. Wing is designed to deliver a powerful "One Strike" attack that delivers recoil upon contact; the recoil comes from the triangular protrusions. Spin Track: Switch Wing 145 Switch 145 has three wings which can be removed and "switched" to have either defensive or offensive properties. It is switched by removing the Performance Tip and pulling the wings down. Attack is the side with triangle shaped stickers while Defense is the other side. In Attack mode, the track's sharp points point outwards, increasing the beyblade's attack. In Defense Mode, the curved points face outwards, repelling attacks. Unlike the original SW145, the wings can not be taken off but are twisted to change modes. Performance Tip: Rubber Flat Sharp RFS is a rubber flat tip with a small, rubber sharp tip in the center. Like FS, when launched at a straight angle, the Beyblade spins with very little movement. However, when tilted, either from the contact of an opposing Beyblade or from the launch, the Bottom moves in an offensive pattern. However due to the rubber, the bey spins faster then FS, when tilted and will have increased attack. The tip is perfect for counter-attacking. Abilities Golden Wing Cover: Anubis changes to Ironclad Mode to increase its defensive power. The bey gets surrounded by a golden hue. Mortal Roar: Anubis moves to the centre of the stadium and begins to continuously switch between modes, releasing sound waves with high amplitudes. The waves have enough power to knock out a bey. Celestial Judgment: When attacked by an opponent, it uses it RSF tip to change to an attack type, and then copies the opposing bey's movement to attack it. Special Moves Pyramid Power: Wing Anubis get surrounded by a golden hue and then circles the opponent creating a pyramid of light around the opposing bey. It then keeps tightening the Pyramid, eventually resulting in complete loss of rotation. Category:Random Booster Vol. 1 Crippled Chimera Category:Shop Bey Category:Ravenclaw's Category:RPB Registered